


Prompt #2

by Ima_reader_not_a_writer



Series: Prompts Series [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Crossover, Cuddle Pile, Lack of Pjs, Popcorn, movies - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 01:46:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17173508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ima_reader_not_a_writer/pseuds/Ima_reader_not_a_writer
Summary: PJO, HoO And Young Justice characters + movies = this fic.





	Prompt #2

**Author's Note:**

> Bold italics are my thoughts that I’m too lazy to write in any notes.  
> Also, I noticed that PJO (Just PJO not HoO or ToA) ends around the same time as season 1 of Young Justice. Funny, right?

PJO and HoO characters as a superhero team, one shot.

Many characters, set around time of The Blood of Olympus. Also _**(**_ ** _ironically)_** known as about a year after the end of season one of Young Justice.

AU, not canon to either fandom.

—————————————————————

“Percy would you like to stay to watch TV? We are planning to turn on a movie and have a team bonding.” Aqualad questioned.

“Nah, thanks. I gotta meet someone. She and I haven’t seen each other in months.” He declined.

”Ah.” Aqualad seemed to be thinking about that response. 

*Time skip of laziness*

”Hey Annie! Long time no see, eh?” Percy greeted Annabeth at the park.

”Yeah, no kidding. And don’t call me Annie.” Annabeth corrected as they shared a kiss. They broke apart and started along the trails.

*meanwhile*

“Hey, how do you all feel about The Incredibles?”

”Isn’t that ironic? I mean, we’re superheroes watching a superhero movie.” Leo pointed out. “But yea, I’m game.”

Wally laughed. “Point.”

The others agreed. Soon, they either chose a cuddle buddy or (those willing) joined the cuddle pile in the nest of blanket on the middle of the floor, courtesy of Dick and Jason - the latter of whom flew in from the kitchen with five big bowls of popcorn.

”Popcorn delivery, ready to eat!” Jason yelled, energetic and happy as he skidded to a stop before crashing into the cuddle pile.

”Grace, you are awesome. Give me popcorn!” Wally demanded. Artemis groaned, Aqualad remained silent but had that oh my god why look on his face, Connor sighed, used to the boys antics by now, M’ gann _**(Is that how you spell her name?)**_ remained pleasantly neutral, Dick laughed out loud, Zatanna hmphed smiling, and so on. _**(Wow**_   ** _there is a lot of characters)_**

As they all settled down, the movie began to play.

“Wait!” Leo said. They looked at him expectantly. “Why aren’t we in our Pj’s?” Everyone groaned.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments would be appreciated. I need the critisism and I would love to know if anyone is reading this (these?).  
> =^^=


End file.
